


Rick Rolling Rolling Rolling

by Obeymepoptart



Series: Chaos is My Mistress [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Chaos, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, MC is Yuki, No beta we die like lilith, rickrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obeymepoptart/pseuds/Obeymepoptart
Summary: You realize you have the golden opportunity to rickroll the Demon brothers. Clearly, you're going to take it.Chapter 1 - Levi and SatanCh 2: Asmo + Beel, with bonus Solomon and Simeon.Ch 3: Belphie + Mammon + LuciferCh 4: Lord Diavolo, with bonus Barbatos
Series: Chaos is My Mistress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850749
Comments: 51
Kudos: 197





	1. You Know The Rules and So Do I

There are times that you miss your friends, the human type. After a few months, one of the things that you most miss is the rickroll and how the pranking seemed to be endless, especially as you had to get creative toward the end because everyone was just paranoid about it. Do demons even know about the greatness of Rick Astley? Which of course meant that one karaoke outing, you proceeded to at least introduce the brothers to Never Gonna Give You Up, if only as a mild setup to rickrolling them even if they would never be able to appreciate the beauty of the rickroll. Levi and Asmo might have an idea of what the rickroll was, but probably had never actually engaged in an actual rickroll themselves.

Testing that idea, it’s actually fairly easy to rickroll Levi. You printed out a fake QR code that when scanned would open up a Deviltube link to Rick Astley’s video (you uploaded it yourself!), and slapped it on an unopened chocolate bar that was supposed to grant you an exclusive Ruri-chan video as a promotional tie-in. You presented the candy bar to him, and he immediately perked up, the tips of his ears turning bright pink.  
  


“For me? You really are a true friend!” Levi said enthusiastically.

You just smiled bigger. Yes, you were a friend, but not for the reasons Levi thought. Did that make you evil? You brought out your phone and started filming.

Levi immediately brought out his phone and scanned the QR code. The first beats of Never Gonna Give You Up started up and you couldn’t contain your laugh. Levi looked stunned at the video. 

“OMG YUKI, DID YOU JUST RICKROLL ME FOR REAL?” Levi shouted in disbelief, turning around feeling mildly betrayed but at the same time a small twinge of feeling included, like he finally had someone who wanted to rickroll him. He’d read all about it in the internet forums, and knew what a massive thing it was, but that it was something a human could engage with friends and strangers. 

You laughed, and the joy in your voice was enough for Levi to forgive you. You smiled at him so happily, and with a shrug you said, “Yeah, I thought you would be the only one to understand, actually. My human friends and we would occasionally just rick roll each other, just because. I missed doing it.”

Levi’s heart squeezed. Here was clear proof of friendship. You had rickrolled him because he was the only one to understand here in Devildom. This was behavior you engaged with your human friends. “You made a fake QR code, huh? Pretty sneaky for a normie,” he praised you.

“Worth it. But the best part is that I’m gonna need your help rickrolling the others,” you grinned.

*******

Based on a tumblr meme, you approached Satan next. Once you had seen it, you realized that it was perfect for the bookish brother. With Levi’s computer and help, you created a fake crossword puzzle and affixed it to a relatively recent human newspaper. Not the New York Times. That would have been a dead giveaway.

One evening post-dinner, Satan is sitting in the living room reading his most recent murder mystery, and you have discretely placed yourself relatively close to him, supposedly engrossed in your crossword puzzle. Asmo is also present, lounging on a chaise, fiddling with his Devilgram and answering his followers’ DMs. Levi is quietly hanging out, in theory playing a mobile game, his headphones on.

“Satan, do you think you can help me with this crossword puzzle?” you asked sweetly, interrupting Satan’s reading.

Satan looked up from his book, his green eyed gaze quizzical. “Sure, let me take a look.”

“Oh, you don’t have to get up. I’ll just call out the hints, and you can give me the answers. They’re not many,” you said with a warm smile.

Satan, secretly pleased that you had turned to him for his extensive knowledge, nodded.

“Emphatic no, five letters,” you prompted.

“Never.”

“Pistol, three letters.”  
  
“Gun.”  
  
“Disgust, three letters.”  
  
“...Ugh?”  
  
“Charity, four letters.”  
  
“Give.”  
  
“Female sheep, three letters.”  
  
“Ewe.”  
  
“Opposite to down. Two letters.”  
  
“Up.”

No sooner than Satan has uttered “up”, you and Levi burst out laughing, and Asmo screamed, “Did I just witness a rickroll?”

“Please tell me you got that!” you excitedly asked Levi.

“Sure did! Great quality too!” Levi grinned.

You suddenly heard the strains for “Never Going to Give You Up” coming from Asmo’s phone, and a distinctly peeved Satan asked, “Can someone tell me what the devil is going on?”  
  


You glanced over at Satan, who was looking irritated at you. Time to defuse the situation. “So its a silly human prank between friends. It’s called a Rick Roll based on singer Rick Astley’s name, and its based on his song ‘Never Going to Give You Up’,” you signalled at the song playing from Asmo’s phone. “The entire point is to try and get someone to say some of the lyrics because its so catchy, it becomes an earworm.”  
  


“A literal earworm?” Satan said with a raised eyebrow. He disliked being pranked but if this was your idea of a prank, it was utterly harmless and seemed more like silly fun. Particularly since you seemed to be unconsciously shimmying to the song. Frankly it seemed more like being initiated into an inside joke than a prank.

“No, more like, you get the song stuck in your head. Everyone in the human world knows this song. Because NEVER GOING TO GIVE YOU UP, never gonna let you down,” you started to sing, unable to help yourself because of the song's power.  
  


“Never gonna run around and desert you!” You shimmied over to Asmo. “Never gonna make you cry!” Asmo just got up and started dancing along.  
  


“Never gonna say goodbye! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.” You shimmied in Levi’s direction, who seemed to be video-ing you dancing around like a lunatic in the living room.

“Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down!” You shimmied in Satan’s direction. “Never gonna run around and desert youuuuu!” 

Satan cracked a smile. He always thought you were such a goofy little thing. The song was saccharine sweet, but you seemed to enjoy dancing and singing your heart out, not ashamed or embarrassed but seeming to have fun. At this point, Asmo had joined you, strangely knowing all the lyrics. Even Levi seemed to enjoying himself, his head bopping along the beat. 

Once the song stopped, you hugged Asmo, who squeezed your shoulder before letting you go, and went to perch prettily on the arm of Satan’s chair. “The best part of now having been rick-rolled, is you get to help me rickroll the others!”  
  


“So you started with Levi,” Satan deduced.

“Correct! And Asmo is next!” You grinned.

“Me? But I was already part of this!” Asmo said, wrinkling his nose in amusement. Or maybe it was annoyance.

“Oh no, we’re going to have to properly rickroll you, you just happened to witness Satan’s rickroll!” You cackled.

“I can’t wait! How exciting!” Asmo grinned back.


	2. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 2: Asmo + Beel, with bonus Solomon and Simeon.

You don’t go with the obvious route with Asmo. He’s on his guard, and probably expecting a direct and immediate assault. You conferred with Levi and Satan on what the actual rickroll, and then decided that you needed a sleeper agent for this one.

You approached Solomon after class the next day, right after class ended, an astrology book opened in front of you. “Solomon, can I get your help with something?” you called out.

Solomon sauntered over to your desk. “Hey Yuki, what do you need?” the white haired magician asked.

“I need a favor. I’m trying to rickroll Asmo, and I need you to distract him right after classes end today for a 10 minute window, and make sure he doesn’t check his Devilgram account during that window,” you explained.

“Hmmmm. And why should I?” Solomon asked coyly, tapping a finger against his chin.

“Because I borrowed this super rare astrological chart book from Satan, and you can have it for a week?” You bargained by presenting the astrological chart in front of you.

“Interesting. I’ve never seen this chart before. Ever,” Solomon said, peering intently at the chart. “It’s charted Neptune - El Nath - Vega - Etamin - Regulus as one constellation.”

Solomon stared at the chart, and then flipped to the next chart. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at you. “You just rickrolled me, didn’t you?”

You grinned evilly. “Yup, which means you’re honor-bound to assist me. So today, 4 PM. Just make sure he stays off his phone.”

*******

It’s fortunate that Levi is in the same class that ended at 4 PM with Asmo. Asmo is about to whip out his phone, when Solomon swished in from the hallway and started a conversation with the Avatar of Lust.

Levi texted you and Satan, and all three of you implemented your parts. You’re actually thankful that Satan is so detail-oriented because he figured out the correct order that you all had to go in to ensure that it displayed properly.

It actually takes about four minutes, all told to get it setup. You just couldn’t have Asmo interrupting you in the middle of it. Which is actually great, because that means that Levi can video Asmo.

As soon as his conversation with Solomon is over, Asmo went to check on his Devilgram account to check on his follower account. Seeing that he had gained new followers, the list displayed their usernames

@nevr - started following you 6 minutes ago

@gonn-a - started following you 7 minutes ago

@giveu - started following you 7 minutes ago

@up.n3v3r - started following you 7 minutes ago

@g0nna-let - started following you 8 minutes ago

@u-dow-n - started following you 9 minutes ago

@nvr-gonnah - started following you 9 minutes ago

@runaround - started following you 10 minutes ago

@&desertu - started following you 10 minutes ago

Asmo shrieked and whipped around to confront Levi, who had a huge shit-eating grin. “I did not see that coming,” Asmo said unironically. “Well played darlings.”

“Thanks, I just shared the video proof with Yuki and Satan,” Levi grinned.

Asmo thought it was super cute that Satan, Levi and you had all collaborated in a prank. It was unusual to see Levi participate in any group activity of any kind. Asmo took a screenshot of his newest follower list and posted it to his Devilgram with the comment “I just got rickrolled!”

The post was immediately liked by @L3V1, @stn, @yuki, and @monSOLO. The first comment was from @Mammoney stating WHY ARE YOU GETTING RICKROLLED? WHERE’S MINE?

*******

You decide that the next target should be Beelzebub. Mammon is too keen on being rickrolled, and Belphie seems like the obvious choice. The problem with Beel is that its either going to involve food or Devilcat.

You hatch what you think is clearly a diabolical plan (very very apropos to be honest, since you are trying to rickroll demons). However, its going to involve a kitchen, and there’s no way Beel isn’t going to interrupt you if you’re in the kitchen.

Which means you need a kitchen that isn’t in the House of Lamentation. And maybe some help in the kitchen.

It was actually easy enough to get Luke to help. He loved baking cookies, and although he denied it repeatedly, he seemed to enjoy baking treats for Beel.

Luke has the actual cookie baking in hand as you write lyrics on small rectangular pieces of paper. Curious, he asked you about what was so special about the lyrics, so you ended up playing the song for him. Being an angel, Luke was 110% on board with the sentiment expressed in the lyrics. You explained the concept of the rickroll and then realized you had another equally golden opportunity. You whispered in Luke’s ear, his eyes widened in shock. You had to cajole him a bit, but there was a part of him that seemed curious about the idea.

You’re finishing up folding the cookies stuffed with their fake fortunes when Simeon walked in the kitchen door. “Hello, Yuki! Who are you baking cookies for?”

“These are for Beel! I’m going to rickroll him, and Luke was kind enough to help me out with actually baking and not being interrupted in the middle of it. There’s no way I’d be able to hide this at the House of Lamentation,” you said, handing over a slip of paper to Simeon.

“I’ve heard of this rickroll. I don’t think I’m acquainted with the song though,”

“I think it goes like this,” Luke said before he started singing. “Never going to kick you up, never going to let you drown..”

Simeon chuckled. “You mean, never going to GIVE you up, never going to let you DOWN…” he referenced the words written on the piece of paper you very strategically gave him.

You and Luke exchanged conspiratorial glances, and tried to hide mischievous smiles behind a hand. Simeon looked at both of you, and said “.... I was just rickrolled, wasn’t I?”

*******

Thankfully, it’s Satan’s turn to cook dinner. He’s let everyone know at home that you’ve been missing human food, and have a very specific craving for chinese food. You don’t even question when dinner is presented in the white takeout boxes. Turned out that Levi had a pack of them in his room. Which just seemed super random, but added a nice touch to the experience.

You introduced the idea of fortune cookies at the beginning of the meal, and said that they were for after-dinner. You’ve been clever enough to make two types. One for everyone else, and ones specifically for Beel.

Toward the end of the meal, you doled out the fortune cookies to everyone. You cracked open yours and read your fortune aloud, “A feather in hand is better than a bird in the air.”

“A good time to finish up old tasks,” Lucifer read his outloud. “Hmmm, this seems to be strangely accurate.”

  
  
“A faithful friend is a strong defense,” Levi read his next.

“A friend asks only for your time, not your money,” Mammon read, and his cheeks turned a dull pink.

“A fresh start will put you on your way,” Belphie went next.

“A good friendship is often more important than a passionate romance,” Asmo read. “That’s a terrible fortune,” he said, throwing you a look. You just smirked.

“A soft voice may be awfully persuasive,” Satan read his.

Beel took a break from finishing up the chinese leftovers to crack his cookie open. He squinted. “Mine says Never Going to Give You Up, Never Gonna Let You Down.”

Satan and Asmo started laughing, Levi put his phone down, since he seemed to have been videoing everyone’s fortune after Mammon read his.

You grinned at a confused Beel. “Congratulations Beel! You’ve been rickrolled.”

“What’s a rickroll? And how do you eat it?” Beel said, even more confused.

Asmo started playing the song. You got up, and asked for his hand, and he got up. Both of you started singing the song together. When you get to the chorus, you point your fingers at both Levi and Satan, who surprise you by joining in and singing the chorus with surprisingly good voices. All four end up singing the rest of the song, even if its just you and Asmo up and dancing.

You can’t tell who looks more freaked out - Belphie or Lucifer. It probably doesn’t help that as soon as the song was over, you announced “I’m coming for the rest of you, my pretties!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaotic MC is chaotic.


	3. You wouldn't get this from any other guy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 3: Belphie, Mammon, and Lucifer in that order.

Lord Diavolo is beyond pleased with this rickrolling business. The video you uploaded onto Deviltube is climbing in hits. He saw Asmo’s post on being rickrolled go viral. He left a comment under his @LordDiavolo handle, feeling that tacit approval of this human trend would help it take off.

He and Lucifer are strolling toward the portal, when he noticed a sign that read “Our ice cream will never: give you up, let you down, run around. But it will dessert you!” Lord Diavolo snorted and took a picture for his DDD. Lucifer looked at the sign and sighed.

“This is getting out of hand,” Lucifer said, rubbing his temple as if the sign was an eye sore.

“I think its wonderful! Here is physical proof that humans and demons can share something as harmless as a trend!” Lord Diavolo enthused.

Lucifer sighed. “Of course, when you frame it like that, I have to agree.”

“Although,” Lord Diavolo started to say, and then stopped. There was no way he could say he wanted to be rickrolled. He understood enough of the trend that immediately turned you from a potential target to a non-target. He did however beam at Lucifer, and attempted to use mental magic to suggest that Lucifer should rickroll him.

“I am not rickrolling you,” Lucifer said, aggrieved. “So don’t even dare suggest it.”

Lord Diavolo’s smile dimmed a little. It may have been too optimistic to think that Lucifer would actively participate. But then again, everyone had thought that his student exchange program was crazy once upon a time. And here we were!

*******

It’s going to take some time, but you have all the items you needed. You also managed to sweet talk Levi and Satan into casting a charm on you, so now you can cross-stitch and not just jab your fingers to bloody them. You also were clever and asked for a speedy charm, because there was no way you were spending a year cross-stitching this rick roll.

Even despite the charms, it takes you a few evenings to get it done. You hide out in Levi’s, Asmo’s, and Satan’s rooms those evenings because you don’t want to spoil the surprise. You’ve also been hiding out from Mammon, who is feeling very excluded at the moment.

Once you’re finally done, you get Beel to smuggle you into the twin’s bedroom during a moment when Belphie is out. You leave the rickroll on his bed, snap and picture, and go to wait for his reaction in the living room. You texted the others, and they all made their way into the living room to wait.

You only have to wait an hour before Belphie hurled himself into the living room, the rickroll in his hand and threw it at you. “How DARE you defile a pillow this way?”

The pillow would have hit you in the face if Beel didn’t intercept it. He caught it and gave it to you gently. You looked at your cross-stitch masterpiece. You had stitched all of the lyrics of Never Going to Give You Up onto a pillowcase, stuffed it and left it on his bed.

“I slept on it for a minute before I looked at it and realized what you had done,” Belphie sneered.

“Awww, you don’t like it? I MADE this for you. I stitched all of those words myself,” you replied, giving him puppy dog eyes.

“She sure did. Spent the past few evenings slaving away to handmake you a pillow with those two beautiful hands of hers,” Asmo said slyly.

“I offered to help her, but she wanted to do it all herself,” Levi added.

Belphie looked torn when presented with what he knew was a prank and an 100% genuine handmade gift from you.

“I’ll take it if you don’t want it,” Satan started to say. 

“Fuck all of you, that’s mine,” Belphie said snatching the pillow out of your hands and hugging it.

“WAIT WAIT, YOU MADE A PILLOW FOR BELPHIE?” Mammon yelled, coming through the door and snatching the pillow from Belphie. “And you rickrolled him at the SAME TIME?” 

“Hands off, motherfucker, that pillow is mine,” Belphie snarled, snatching back the pillow.

*******

It’s not your finest work, but you finally rickroll Mammon. He actually looked depressed that you hadn’t rickrolled him yet. Silly boy.

Asmo snuck you into Majolish while Mammon was having a photo shoot, leaving his DDD unguarded. You change his default ringtone to Never Going to Give You Up. Most of the time Mammon has his phone on silent or vibrating, but you know at some point, he’s going to turn on the buzzer and its going to work.

He came home looking all glum, and was fairly quiet during dinner. Every once in a while he would look at you wistfully. You pretended not to notice.

Finally, his phone rang with the smooth voice of Rick Astley promising never to give you up, never to let you down, and Mammon looked freaked out that it was coming from his home. He picked up the phone and stammered at the witches who called him, demanding that he meet them at a club later that evening. Once they were done barking at him, Mammon hung up and just beamed at you, “WHEN did you find a time to change the ringtone on my phone?”

“A girl has to keep her secrets, Mammon, but Asmo helped me this time!” You said as you blew a kiss at your co-conspirator, who winked at you.

“UGH, FINALLY. You should have STARTED with me. I’m your first man, after all,” Mammon said, but he’s just happy to have finally been included.

“I hope you’re finally happy now Mammon,” Lucifer intoned. “Yuki, please come to my study after dinner.”

You exchanged glances with all the other brothers. Lucifer has been looking decidedly serious these past few days. You know that this isn’t his brand of humor at all, but you didn’t expect him to be so against it that you actually would be lectured about it.

*******

“So let me do an understanding check. I’m not here for a lecture, but because you’re asking me to rickroll Lord Diavolo?” you asked incredulously. Although you received a very brief mini-lecture about the utter chaos (duh!) you have created with this “rickroll phenomenon”. However, Lord Diavolo appears to be utterly charmed by it and wishes to participate. It is however, absolutely beneath Lucifer's status to engage in a rickroll even for his lord and liege.

“Besides, I believe that Lord Diavolo would actually enjoy the rickroll if you did it,” Lucifer added. Poor Lord Diavolo. Everyone was too afraid to rickroll him, even though he clearly wanted to be rickrolled. Mainly because Lucifer would tear apart anyone who would take the opportunity to disrespect Lord Diavolo by using this human rickroll. Maybe Barbatos would survive, but who wants to be rickrolled by their butler?

“Say no more, fam, I gotchu,” you said. “In exchange though, can you review my Devildom literature essay for me? I had to compare the human dramatist William Shakespeare against his demonic counterpoint, William Devilspeare.”

Lucifer blinked. “Sure, but it will have to wait until later this evening. Leave your essay and I will return it to you in the morning.”  
  
“Thanks Lucifer! I appreciate it!” You chirped innocently as you placed your essay on the edge of the desk.

***

Several hours and several cups of tea later, Lucifer has finally gotten through all of his paperwork and is sitting down to read your essay. His attention immediately snags on the William Shakespeare sonnet you have chosen to use. It’s been a while since he has read the Bard’s work, and had trouble placing the sonnet.

_The game of love, we intimately know -_

_Its laws and maxims mastered by our own hearts;_

_Thus, I propose to be your only beau_

_With passions that no other would impart._

_These feelings that weigh heavy in my breast_

_Should in your soul be similarly sown;_

_I pledge these vows, most earnestly express’d,_

_To make my affections truly known:_

_That never shall I vacate from thy side,_

_Nor shall I ever I disappoint you hence,_

_Nor will the day approach that wounded pride_

_Could rise from some unfaithful dalliance._

_-My actions leave your face unstained by tears,_

_And ledgers of my lies shall remain clear._

Lucifer read it a few times, trying to place the sonnet when he realized he had been rickrolled. He let out a throaty chuckle, enjoying your verbal puns and recognizing that you had spared him a public rickroll, but still managed to rickroll him as well.

A tiny curl of anticipation as to what to expect for Lord Diavolo’s rickroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the last chapter is all about Lord Diavolo's rickroll.  
> I am vaguely considering rickrolling Barbatos as well.


	4. I Just Wanna Tell You What I'm Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch 4: Lord Diavolo, and a surprise Barbatos rick-roll.

You debate telling the other brothers about Lucifer’s request, but nix that idea. Mainly because you think a few of them would try to dissuade you (looking at you, Satan, Levi and Beel), and others would not be able to keep it a secret (looking at you, Mammon and Asmo). Belphie could keep it a secret AND not try to dissuade you, but he’d take such relish in revenge over Lord Diavolo that it would taint the purity of the rickroll. Rickrolling is done as friends, for friends.

So you decide to pull in another sleeper agent. And you may have to out-maverick yourself. Is this a reverse maverick or a double maverick? Maybe you’ll ask Satan afterwards.

It’s no small feat to make your way to the castle without one of the brothers (also potentially fool-hardy but you’re on a quest. May Saint Rick Astley protect you himself!). Actually, as you were leaving, Simeon saw you and once he found out you were sans chaperones insisted on walking you there himself. To preserve his innocence, you asked him to not divulge where you were headed nor ask you for the reason, as you didn’t want to turn him into an accomplice. Wisely, the angel said nothing.

You knocked on the door, and Barbatos opened the door, letting you into the foyer of the castle. “Just in time,” he said with a small smile.

It’s not that you forget that Barbatos is a timelord (the room, while not made to travel, does seem like its bigger on the inside than the outside just like the blue telephone box that Dr. Who’s spaceship looks like to humans. Maybe it is a spaceship, it just looks like a room in Devildom? Ugh, you’ll have to ponder that later), its more like you don’t think about it? Because its absolutely terrifying?

“I take it you know why I’m here,” you say with a smile.

“You require my assistance with Lord Diavolo’s rickroll,” Barbatos summarized.

“You got it in one, Barby!” you chirped. And winced. _Barby? What ever made you say that?_

Barbatos chuckled. “Consider me your sleeper agent in this mission. I’ll smuggle you and the rickroll into the student council room.”

You cocked your head to a side. “So you’ll tell me _where_ I’m rickrolling Lord Diavolo, but not _how_?”

“There’s a possibility that if I do, it won’t come to fruition,” Barbatos said with a delicate shrug. 

“Point,” you waved it away. Barbatos probably knew about this for both present and future you.

“And I’ll walk you home,” Barbatos said, stepping through the door and offering you an arm, like the gentleman he is.

You took his arm, and stray thought popped into your head. You shook your head, because the possibility of actually pulling it off would have been, well, the definition of impossible.

Barbatos chuckled at you. “It wouldn’t have succeeded anyway,” he said good naturedly.

You narrowed your eyes at Barbatos. “Legends never die,” you retorted with a gleam in your eye.

*******

What you need is a Russian doll of schemes. Forget double mavericks. You’re going to have to basically hope that you roll a natural d20 and that several key individuals utterly fail their perception rolls. So you’re going to need decoy schemes. Alot of decoy schemes.

You have Satan currently magically altering a cookbook to your specifications. You convinced Beel to literally make dinner rolls and imprint the picture of Rick Astley on them (he’s currently perfecting his dinner rolls recipe).

You have Levi procuring you both a whoopee cushion and a pressure-activated sound bite (like the kind those unholy Build-a-bears have) to record a snippet of Never Going to Give You Up. He also was currently trolling all of his followers by tweeting out masked URLs that led them to the Rick Astley video. 

You had Mammon convince DevilStyle to allow him to dress up in a vaguely Rick Astley way, hair style in a pompadour, and the pullout qoutes to be the lyrics of the chorus. (This was starting to look like a Tiger Beat edition. You said this to Mammon, and now he’s convinced its a magazine about TIGERS).

Belphie took it upon himself to turn a wash your hands posters in RAD into a rickroll by replacing all the texts for washing your hands into the actual lyrics of the song. (You worry about the evil meter on that boy rising because of this). 

Asmo has designed an entire make-up collection based on the song, with colors like “Strangers to Love”, “Full Commitment”, “Any Other Guy”, “How I’m Feeling”, “Say Goodbye”, “Say a Lie”, a nailpolish called NEVER and another GONNA, and its frankly getting a little out of control. Solomon mentioned something about the collection having some interested investors and that you might even see a trial product launch in Majolish.

Maybe its a good thing you’re already in hell? There’s surely either some divine reward or punishment headed your way because of your work here.

Lucifer just watched his brother’s shenanigans without asking questions. It's just safer that way, honestly.

***

True to his word, Barbatos smuggled you into the student council room. After strategically placing your rickroll, you had Barbatos strategically place himself so that he could video Lord Diavolo’s rickroll. No sooner were you done directing him on the best angle, when everyone else rolled in for the scheduled student council meeting.

You had texted all of the brothers beforehand individually to let them know to expect a rickroll during the meeting, so not to be late. All of them, for the exception of Lucifer, kept asking you if you were rickrolling Lucifer. You prevaricate - it’s not like you lied and said no, or lied and said yes. You kept it deliberately ambiguous. Which probably explains why Belphie and Satan are super on time.

Once everyone is there, Lucifer cleared his throat as you both agreed, and asked everyone to sit down. His brothers, having received instructions from you, just send him smirks, and you told Lucifer to just play it cool or it would blow the surprise.

No sooner has Lord Diavolo sat down, that the sweet voice of Rick Astley is coming from underneath the seat cushion, somewhat muffled by Lord Diavolo’s posterior. Everyone’s faces ranged from utter shock to stunned silence. Lucifer looked utterly aghast. 

You fell off your chair, laughing hysterically. Levi screamed, “OMG YUKI, I THOUGHT IT WAS FOR LUCIFER!”

Lord Diavolo retrieved the whoopee cushion from underneath the seat cushion, and held it up, marveling at the song coming from it. He shot you a look, “I take it you’re responsible for this delightful rickroll?” he asked, with a booming smile.

“Sure am, sir! The boss man was too serious to do it himself,” you drawled, jerking your thumb to signal at Lucifer.

Lord Diavolo’s booming laugh is delighted. “Wonderful wonderful! I’m so glad that finally someone included me in the rickroll.”

“And Barbatos got it all on video!” you shared, getting up and high fiving the sober butler.

“Please share that with me Barbatos. I want to see my own face during the rickroll!” Lord Diavolo said enthusiastically.

Lucifer is rubbing his temple as if he has a migraine. You should take a pity on him, but you’re not going to.

“Oh, and Lord Diavolo, feel free to keep the whoopee cushion. As a gift,” you said impishly. “That way you can rickroll whoever you want, whenever you want.”

Lord Diavolo looks like you announced you had managed a cease-fire between the Celestial Realm and Devildom. You can’t tell which of the brothers looks more horrified, but it might still be Lucifer. 

***

You don’t have the heart to tell Lord Diavolo that his own rickroll is but a set-up. Once he has been rickrolled, you texted about having a private word. You went to RAD early the next day, and scored five whole minutes with the heir of Devildom without Barbatos or Lucifer being there. No easy feat.

The minute you shared what you wanted to do, Lord Diavolo agreed eagerly but warned you that the charm he would place on you would only last for 24 hours. You let him know that all the preparations had been made (mostly, you still needed the assistance of your sleeper agent), and that 24 hours are PLENTY.

You skip out of Lord Diavolo’s presence, and there’s a tiny curl of affection that unfolds inside Lord Diavolo for the idea that you shared.

***

“Let me get this straight. You want me to drop this off with Barbatos, but you don’t want me to look at it, open it, think about it, or think about dropping it off?” Luke asked dubiously.

“Correct,” you said nodding vigorously. “The less you know, the less he’ll pick up on it.”

“Okay, but I’m only doing this because Simeon told me it was a good idea,” Luke huffed.

“Thanks Luke, you’re the best!” you said, hugging the tiny blonde angel. Luke blushed but smiled at you.

***

After their weekly baking class, Luke waved goodbye to the quiet Barbatos, who was busy cleaning up the kitchen. He picked up his bag, but a recipe book fell out without him noticing it. Barbatos picked it up after putting the measuring spoons away. Having never seen this recipe book before, Barbatos decided there was no harm in skimming through the recipes.

He’s never seen a recipe organized quite this way before. Typically, recipe books are organized in broad categories like bread, eggs, pasta, chicken. This one seemed to follow its own internal logic. He’s never seen a recipe for Naan bread, followed by an Egg Korma with Frizzled Onions, followed by a Veal Scallopini, followed by an Egg, Beans, Farro and Mushrooms recipe, and then a Red Wine Gravy Recipe.

He leafed through the book until he realized that every letter beginning for the recipes spelled out the lyrics for NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP. 

Taking a sniff, he recognized Lord Diavolo’s magic on the book. Which is how he didn’t suspect anything from the start. 

Barbatos is oddly touched that despite the warning, you still attempted and managed to rickroll him. He is also mildly terrified _because he should have seen it coming._

Maybe he’ll bring that up with Lord Diavolo, as he studied the recipe on how to make your own Garam Masala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I think my brain is broken now.

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is just Levi and Satan.  
> I'm planning to do all the brothers.  
> Should MC also rickroll Lord Diavolo?


End file.
